Akhir Sebenarnya
by GnB Lucky22
Summary: Pertarungan yang menentukan arah dunia antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dengan sisi terangnya. Sasuke dengan sisi gelapnya. Jika biasanya terang akan merajai,namun tidak kali ini. /Na-naruto./ S-Saku-ra.. Chan./ Tangan itu terkulai di atas tanah. Tanpa denyut jantung, tanpa gerakan. Pengorbanan untuk sebuah cinta. /Narusaku. Always?/Abal/ RnR please. #puppy eyes


Sasuke datang dari atas langit menuju arah Naruto. Mata Sharingannya tiba-tiba kembali ke mode mata Normal saat ia sedang melancarkan serangannya. Mata yang melihat ke arah Naruto datar mengancam.

Dilain sisi Kurama membayangkan salah satu perbincangannya dengan Naruto ketika mereka masih bermusuhan dulu.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin? Bahkan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke!" ucap Kurama kala itu. Nada datar nan tajam keluar dari mulutnya. Memberi kesan jahat padanya._

_Naruto terdiam, menatap lurus-lurus Kurama dihadapannya, "Semuanya akan berakhir jika aku ragu pada diriku sendiri. Aku yang akan berurusan dengan Sasuke, kau cukup melihatku saja..." balas Naruto saat itu. Tak kalah serius dengannya._

DUUUAGGG...

Naruto bangkit seketika dan meninju Rahang Sasuke kuat.

"Arrgghhh..." Sasuke kesakitan dan terhempas membentur Tebing. Retakan besar tercipta dari benturan tersebut.

"Hooosshhh...Hosshhh..." Naruto berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Berulangkali, lagi.. dan lagi..." ucap Sasuke.

"Jadilah anak yang penurut dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!" ucap Sasuke lagi. Tangan kanannya terentang.

"Tidak ada cara.. Hanya aku, aku sendiri..." balas Naruto.

SSRRRRSSSHHH...

Sasuke mulai meng-aktifkan Chidori kembali. Percikan listrik mulai tercipta di tangan kirinya.

"Itu adalah serangan balik yang bagus Nak! Sepertinya kau tidak kehilangan kesadaran walau Kekuatanmu telah diambil. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke pasti menyadari jika kekuatan yang bisa ku salurkan kepadamu itu terbatas!" ucap Kurama.

"Agar sesuai dengan tubuhmu.." tambah Kurama.

SRIIINNNGG...

Sasuke mulai meng-aktifkan Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan di mata Kanannya. Sasuke juga mulai menambahkan bara api hitam ke dalam jutsu Chidorinya.

"Dia menambahkan Kagutsuchi ke dalam Jutsunya. Dia mempunyai beberapa resolusi disana, yang satu ini.. Dia bersiap-siap untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan satu serangan." lanjut Kurama yang juga mengamati Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Dan dia, menyerap hampir semua Chakra yang aku berikan kepadamu saat itu tadi.."

"Jadi, semua chakra yang tersisa padaku saat ini, itu adalah milikmu sekarang. Dan ketika Chakra itu kau gunakan, aku akan langsung tertidur. Jadi, gunakan dengan baik Naruto. Jangan sampai dia merebutnya kembali." kata Kurama lagi,

"Jangan khawatir, dia masih baru saja mempunyai Rinnegan. Jadi dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan jutsu dan menyerap chakra disaat yang bersamaan." tambah Kurama.

TAP...

Sasuke mulai melompat dan menyerang lagi.. "Sekarang, Ayo!" teriak mereka berdua.

Sasuke dengan Chidori Kagutsuchi nya menyerang dari atas dan Naruto dari bawah dengan Rasengan nya.

_"Suatu hari, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan semua kebencianmu."_ ucap Naruto kepada Kurama kala itu. Disela-sela pertarungan mereka, Kurama masih sempat mengingat kembali beberapa momen dirinya dengan Naruto dulu, sebelum Kurama tertidur.

'_Kau benar-benar orang yang spesial bagiku, Nak. Jadi aku yakin Sasuke juga berpikir demikian.._' ucap Kurama dalam hatinya.

"Hooooaaaaaa..."

RASENGAN..

CHIDORI..

Sekali lagi, serangan mereka mulai berbenturan satu sama lain. Serangan mereka masing-masing menciptakan sebuah Bola Chakra yang sangat terang yang membesar di tengah-tengah lembah akhir. Dan meledak bersama dengan mereka di dalamnya.

.

.

**Disclimer : Naruto udah jadi punya saya sekarang #Plak. Bercanda, masih punya MK ketah.**

**Genre : Hurt/confort, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, typos, Ga ada EYD, tulisan berantakan, alur cepat, ide mainstream.**

**Don't like don't Read**

**Hope you enjoy this, minna**!

.

.

Cidori Sasuke mengenai tubuh Naruto. Nenembus dada Naruto sampai kebelakang tubuh itu.

"Ohook-..." Darah kental keluar dari mulut Naruto. Terbatuk sangat keras.

Meski rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum tulus membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Tangan Naruto terangkat menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Erat. Terbatuk sekali lagi. "Kau menja-lankan tugasmu denga-n baik, _Teme_. Urusa-an uuh, mu telah selesai." Naruto berujar terbata-bata.

"Kau bisa men-jadi hokage sekarang... Ohook-." sekali lagi darah keluar dari mulut Naruto mengotori dadanya dan baju Sasuke.

"Pulang-la-h... Ke Konoha-a. Ke rumahmu." Susah payah Naruto berbicara. Sangat susah jika sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Berbicara sembari menahan sakit seperti halnya berteriak di dalam air.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Ia akan menarik tangannya sebelum Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_ menung-gu mu, , uhuk pulanglah..." Sasuke terbelalak. Bahkan di ujung hidupnya Naruto masih memikirkan Sakura? Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?

Tangan Naruto perlahan melemas, jatuh terkulai disisi tubuhnya. Terbatuk kecil sebelum ambruk ke tanah.

"Janga-an membuatnya... Haah.. Mena-ngis la-gi, ku-mo-hon." Suaranya semakin mengecil di telan angin. Semakin hilang dan lenyap. Sasuke mendadak kehilangan tenaganya. Ia ambruk ditanah menghadap Naruto yang telah tiada. Menatap tubuh itu dengan mata terbelalak. Apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Darah sahabat pirangnya.

Tetes air mulai jatuh dari atas awan. Menetes membasahi tanah gersang disana. Sasuke menatap awan diatasnya. Merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Naruto..."

Ia alihkan penadangannya dari atas langit ke arah lain. Sakura dan Kakashi datang ke arahnya.

Tap tap

"Sasuke-_kun_... Apa kali..." Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya hanya bisa terbelalak. Tangannya menutup mulutnya menahan jeritan.

"Na-naruto..." Kakashi pun sama. Hanya bisa terbelalak dengan tubuh menegang. Menyaksikan tubuh Naruto dengan lubang besar didadanya. Darah yang bercampur air menggenang disekitar tubuh Naruto. Terulang lagi, kejadian ini.

Sakura perlahan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Air mata telah mengucur dari emeraldnya. Kakinya yang lemas ia paksakan berjalan. Ia langsung terduduk disamping tubuh Naruto. Membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat menahan isakan.

Emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke sayu. Meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengalihkan wajahnya enggan menatap Sakura. Bukan kenapa, ia hanya merasa bersalah.

Sakura menghapus air matanya keras. Berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Namun sepertinya percuma, air mata masih belum berhenti. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berucap satu patah kata pun. Hanya isakan kecil.

Ia balikan badan Naruto sehingga menghadap ke tubuhnya. Terbelalak melihat seberapa besar lubang di dada Naruto. Air matanya semakin deras. Ia tumpukan kedua tangannya didada Naruto. Mengalirkan cakra hujaunya kesana. Menyembuhkan luka Naruto sembari isak menemaninya.

Grep

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Kakashi mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Menatapnya tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya. Namun Sasuke enggan menatapnya. Tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat dan tak lama, sebuah pukulan ia daratkan ke wajah Sasuke membuatnya tersungkur seketika.

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa keras ia ingin membawamu pulang? Dia tak perduli seberapa besar dunia membencimu, ia tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Apa kau tahu itu?" suara Kakashi semakin meningkat. Kali ini emosi telah merajai hatinya. Ia sudah kalap. Mengetahui Naruto mati membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tangannya bersiap memukul Sasuke kembali.

"BISA KALIAN BERHENTI?" Sakura menjerit dalam tangisnya. Meraung menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Berhenti... Hiks... Kumohon berhenti." gumamnya sembari terisak. Tangannya masih mengeluarkan cakra hijau miliknya yang semakin meredup.

Kakashi terbelalak begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka terus seperti itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Mereka menundukan kepalanya.

"Hiks... Hiks..." isak Sakura semakin keras. Jantung Naruto berdenyut dengan sangat lambat. Sangat tidak mungkin menolongnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto mengalami ini selama perang. Apakah ada keajaiban sekali lagi? Naruto dapat hidup lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika kyûbi diambil darinya? Selalu saja dirinya mengalami hal ini. Apa tuhan tak menyayanginya? Menyayangi Sakura? Menyayangi Naruto? Apa Naruto sekarang akan benar-benar diambil darinya? Tolong beri Naruto keajaiban lagi. Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Naruto.

Deg... deg... deg

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak. Bahkan nafasnya telah tiada walau satu hembusan Saja. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kali ini air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi. Mengalir dengan deras tak terhentikan. Isakan berubah menjadi jerit tangis. Membuat suasana pilu semakin melekat disekitarnya. Rintik air telah menjadi hujan, seakan ikut menangisi kepergian pahlawan dunia ninja.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

Angin berhembus menrbangkan daun. Helai hitam melambai tersapu angin.

"Bahkan Naruto lebih memikirkan perasaanmu dari pada nyawanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar menyukaimu." Sasuke berucap datar. Menatap pemandangan pemukiman Konoha yang sudah lebih baik dari atas patung hokage. Bahkan satu patung wajah baru tercipta di jajaran wajah para hokage terdahulu.

Disamping Sasuke berdiri seorang gadis berambut bubblegum dengan tangan membekap mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Pengakuan Sasuke tentang Naruto malah membuatnya semakin bersedih. Ia bahagia ada seseorang yang sangat mencintainya lebih dari tubuhnya sendiri. Namun secara bersamaan ia juga bersedih. Butuh beberapa tahun dirinya untuk membalas perasaan Naruto. Apa pantas dirinya bersanding dengan Naruto sang pahlawan dunia? Dirinya terlalu sering menyakiti Naruto.

"Naruto sengaja membenturkan tubuhnya pada chidori milikku." Sakura terbelalak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke. '_Apa maksudnya_?'

"Ia menyerahkanmu padaku agar kau bahagia. Ia tahu kau mencintaiku. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak ingin melihat kita yang bersama. Untuk itu, ia lebih memilih mati saat itu." Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Kakinya mendadak melemas. Bukankah itu sama saja jika dirinya yang membunuh Naruto. Naruto pergi karena tersiksa akan perasaannya. Ia telungkupkan wajahnya tak kuat menahan tangis.

Ia begitu bodoh. Menyia-nyiakan Naruto yang penting baginya. Menyia-nyiakan cinta setulus hati Naruto untuknya. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Baka..." gumamnya disela-sela isak tangis. Namun, Jika memang Naruto masih hiduppun, ia tak bisa menerima Naruto.

Ia memang menginginkan Naruto, namun Naruto terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya, apa ia pantas mencintai Naruto? Apakah pantas ia yang terlalu banyak memberi beban pada Naruto menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya? Ia semakin terisak.

"A-apakah aku pantas untuknya?" Sakura bergumam dalam isaknya. Ia merasa tak pantas.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Menatapnya datar. "Kau yang menentukan pantas atau tidaknya, Sakura." Sakura tak bergeming, memilih diam dalam isaknya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang." Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Bau obat-obatan sangat menyengat disini. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar secara konstan. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju nakas disamping tempat tidur. Meletakan bunga di dalam pot kaca disana. mengganti bunga yang telah layu dengan yang baru.

"Aku bawakan bunga untukmu seperti biasa." Sakura tersenyum dalam ucapannya. Jejak tangis masih tertera di wajah putihnya. Menatap seseorang yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Berjalan lagi dan mendudukan diri di kursi disamping tempat tidur itu. Menatap pemuda pirang yang tertidur dengan alat pernapasan menempel di wajahnya. Alat bantu lainpun menempel disekujur tubuh itu. Keadaan Naruto dari pekan ke pekan memang semakin membaik. Namun tidak cukup membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Mata Sakura menyayu.

"Kapan aku bisa melihat mata birumu, _baka_. Hm?" tangan kiri Sakura menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Meremasnya pelan takut melukainya. Sedang tangan kanannya mengusap rambut Naruto lembut.

"Dasar bocah pirang pemalas. Kau tidak bosan apa? tidur terus selama setahun." gumam Sakura masih mengusap rambut Naruto. Menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi jidat Naruto. Ia turunkan tangannya mengusap wajah tan Naruto. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. Tersenyum manis menatap Naruto teduh.

"Kau tak menyadarinya? Rambutmu sudah memanjang. Kau semakin mirip ayahmu. Umh, tapi dia jauh lebih tampan. hihi." Sakura terkikik sembari memainkan jambang Naruto. Memelintirnya dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Rambutmu lembut, kukira akan terasa kasar." lagi Sakura tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Jika ia perhatikan, wajah Naruto telah banyak berubah. Wajahnya telah menjadi lebih tegas, rahangnya menguat dan ia terlihat sangat... Sangat... Dewasa. Ya sangat dewasa. Sakura menggelengkan wajahnya yang memerah. Setelahnya ia langsung menatap Naruto lagi. Senyumnya mengembang lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya sangat pelan bahkan hanya seperti gerakan bibir saja. Menunduk menyembunyikan genangan dimatanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan itu. Ia masih merasa tak pantas. Tapi hatinya menjerit. Meminta bibirnya berlisan demikian.

Tut

Senyumnya mendadak menghilang berganti dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Matanya membulat terkejut.

Tangan kirinya merasakan gerakan kecil. Beberapa saat selanjutnya gerakan itu makin terasa. Apa tangannya sedang bermasalah? Dengan cepat, ia alihkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Barulah air mata mulai terkumpul dimatanya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Hatinya membucah senang. Birunya telah menyala. Terangnya langit kembali pada tempatnya.

Kelopak itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris yang ia rindukan.

"Hiks... Hiks..." isaknya tertahan. Ia terlalu bahagia. Tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Iris itu bergulir perlahan kearahnya. Sayu namun bercahaya. Bibir itu perlahan terbuka mengeluarkan suara yang telah lama ia tunggu.

"S-Sak-ku... Ra." ketika kata itu terucap ia langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk sahabatnya. Isak semakin keras.

Ia bahagia. Sangat. Tak bisa diukur dalam angka. Namun ia yakin, ini kebahagian yang paling besar dalam hidupnya. Sahabat nya telah kembali. Narutonya telah datang. Cinta dan harapannya telah didepan mata. Erat ia memeluk Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya, Satu janji telah ia buat dihatinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangannya lagi, ia akan menjaganya. Tak akan membiarkan ia pergi sekali lagi darinya. Tak akan pernah.

.

~**Fin**~

.

_Hujan telah berhenti. Bau tanah terguyur air menyengat disekitarnya. Embun air menetes dari dedaunan jauh dari kawah besar itu. Menetes dengan tetesan lain yang telah menjadi genangan._

_"Hiks... Hiks..." tangis Sakura tak bisa keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu lelah menangis. Meski begitu, isak dan air mata masih tersisa. Hatinya terlalu sakit._

_Grep_

_Dapat ia rasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh tengkuknya. Mendorongnya lebih mendekat pada tubuh Naruto. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Meski bau darah menyengat, wangi tubuh dekapannya masih tercium. Dadanya mulai berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang sampai ia tak bisa mengontrolnya.'Hangat' pikirnya merasakan sebuah pelukan. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut, dadanya merasakan detak jantung yang lain. Berdetak kencang walau tak sekencang dirinya._

_"Ja-ngan menang-is, Sakura... Chan." dapat ia dengar kekehan kecil dari Naruto sebelum tangan itu kembali terkulai lemas. Berpikir yang macam-macam. Sakura langsung memeriksa detak jantung Naruto yang membuat senyumnya mengembang..._

_"Yokatta..."_

***End***

**Kembali dengan fic gaje. Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Oleh karena itu,review sangan dibutuhkan untuk mengkoreksi dapat menghibur. Bagi yang penasaran, saya sudah update fic baru. Judulnya "TEROR.".. Kalo minat kalian bisa membacanya. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**Dan fic yang ini review juga ya. Tolong, **_**onegai**_**. #puppyeyes**


End file.
